


roots of love every day, girl

by ElasticElla



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The second time that Darla brings Blue to school- that Reyna's there for anyways- is just as awkward as the first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from jackson 5's abc  
> for the drabbletag7 prompt: Any: Any/Any - make everything else go away

The second time that Darla brings Blue to school- that Reyna's there for anyways- is just as awkward as the first. Darla tells Reyna that Ralph Angel's busy with the farm, and she nods, says something about farmers. 

Reyna can't even remember what she said to her, all she knew was Darla's laughing smile. And then Darla went to work, and Reyna's description of the princess from the story might have been too specific. 

.

The third time Darla's early, and Reyna's trying not to fumble with the keys as she unlocks her classroom. (She still drops them and Blue hands them to her, smile as bright as his mom's.)

. 

The fourth time- Reyna knows she has to stop counting, this is a bad habit that won't end well. 

The fourth time, and Darla is telling her about an asshole that always parks in her lot, and Reyna can't say half the words she's thinking.

.

The fifth time, and Darla is clutching her arms as she laughs at her joke. Reyna knows it wasn't that funny- not even the English teachers care for her puns- but she basks in it, memorizes the feeling.

.

The sixth time, and Blue drew his family- and Reyna. The sixth time, and Reyna is terrified that it's too much. 

A sharp relief comes when Darla says, “I think Blue would like you to come to his family's cookout.” 

.

Reyna goes, meets people from Blue's drawings. 

Darla kisses her underneath the fairy lights, and Reyna stops counting.


End file.
